


sweet praise

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CEO, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: natasha romanoff x readerSummary: ceo’s aren’t supposed to have favorites, but natasha isn’t your typical ceo, and you’ve both focused on work long enoughWarnings: oral, fingering, office sex, ejaculating dildo, slight praise, semi-public?





	sweet praise

**Author's Note:**

> (slowly getting back into writing and posting so oop)

****Three months into your position as the CEO’s personal assistant, it was evident that you might’ve been hired for more than just what you showed on your resume.

Despite her reputation, Ms. Romanoff showered you with praises and insisted on showing her thanks in any form, even if it was just a brief smile.

Even when other big-names came to her office for meetings (formal and not), they were often shocked to see her treat you so warmly.

Danvers herself had no shame in voicing her opinion - frowning as she mentioned that your boss, Natasha, barely went along with her affections after years of being friends.

And maybe it was that comment that made you think you could have something more with your boss.

You decided to test your theory - completely dedicating the next two months to teasing her. Leaving a button too low on your shirts, dropping papers in front of her, and even eating a popsicle while the repairman was fixing the air conditioning.

It all changed when you weren’t really trying.

Seeing as you were ahead on your work and no meetings were scheduled for the rest of the week, Natasha asked if you could help the managers on the lower floors.

And of course, you agreed - it was your job to listen to her after all.

But it was more hectic than you thought possible - forms were somehow lost after a single trip down the hall, people were left out of important meetings, files were forgotten, and worst of all, none of the supervisors seemed to say thank you.

By the time you finally finished the work pushed onto you, it was well past your lunch break, sighing as you returned to your desk, “I need a raise for dealing with all that.”

“Well, that’s awkward. I was about to say that I just bought you lunch as thanks for all your hard work.” A familiar chuckle made you straighten up immediately, shocked to see your boss sitting on the edge of your desk with a small smile and a takeout bag in hand. “I noticed you didn’t come back during your lunch break.”

“Ms. Romanoff! You didn’t have to do that! I would’ve -”

Before you could even get out another argument, Natasha ushered you to her previous spot, a hint of a smirk on her face, and the food forgotten. “Oh, yeah…you want a raise, right? If you won’t take the food, at least show me why you deserve one.”

You tried to hold onto some sense of rationality, but you just found yourself falling deeper for her advances, “ma’am… someone could walk in.”

It felt like a switch was turned on, and you had no intention of turning it off.

“I’d hold onto something if I were you, and please, for what we’re about to do, I think you can drop the titles.” She placed her hands on each side of you before dropping to her knees, slipping underneath your dress and pressing wet kisses against your thighs. _“How about I take care of you for once?”_

Your breath hitched as Natasha pulled back just enough to take off your panties before pressing up against your wet mound, long and slow strokes before attacking your clit, circling and sucking the bud as if her life depended on it, relishing in the pain of you pulling her hair and moaning her name.

Time seemed to stop as she ate you out, pulling away from abusing your clit just to bite your thighs and lick up the juices that threatened to spill onto the floor below you - she wouldn’t let a drop go to waste.

Pleased with how much you were enjoying yourself, she slipped in two fingers and began to fuck you slowly whispering praises about being such a good slut for her, using her free hand to unbutton her shirt and slip her pants down just low enough to reveal the expensive toy Natasha must’ve been waiting to use on you.

You knew you were going to cum soon, no matter how much you’ve masturbated or edged yourself- nothing could’ve ever prepared you for sex with your boss.

Even as you whimpered her name and begged her to slow down, she didn’t let up her focus on sucking your clit and pumping her fingers in and out of you, moans and all echoing through the room, threatening someone walking in and catching you if you didn’t quiet down.

It was impossible for Natasha to not notice the way your thighs were trembling for her, the need for release making your walls tighten around her fingers, how vocal you were being, and tugging on her hair to make sure she was right where you wanted her.

One last whimper was enough to convince her to move and give you what you wanted, pulling her flush against your wetness, _“please, Nat, I’m so close.”_

“Wait for me to be inside you, baby, you’re doing so well.” Natasha forced herself to part with your wetness with one last bite to your inner thigh, pushing herself up to admire her handiwork before giving you what you wanted, and you tried to do the same, but it was taking everything you had to not cum without permission. “I’ve been wondering when I could use this toy on you, fill you with the nicest cum lube a girl could get her hands on.”

Before you could complain too much about the loss of contact, she pushed you down and brushed the tip of the dildo against your wet folds, lubricating the toy with your arousal on top of the expensive lubricant she had been stroking it with, slipping in easily until you reached the harness.

Natasha didn’t wait for you to say anything before moving her hips, enjoying the new sight of you begging to cum, _begging_ her to be rough with you and bring you over the edge already.

“Make me cum, Natasha, fuck me so hard I can’t walk and everyone out there knows how good you fucked me.” And if there was anything else you learned from your time working under her, it was that she loved coming out on top, loved being the best around with everyone knowing it. _“I want them to know that you’re the only one that can fuck me like this.”_

She smirked above you before pinning your hands over your head, slamming her hips into yours so roughly that the desk beneath you creaked and moved with each thrust, silencing your cockiness with a rough kiss while she fucked you over the edge.

But despite her best efforts, your moan was too strong to contain as you cried out in pleasure, biting her lip and grinding your hips against the toy, pressing against the mechanism that made it release the cum inside you - strong spurts that only spurred your orgasm further.

And as unprofessional as all this was, seeing you enjoy yourself was the only validation she ever needed, a soft smile on her lips before pressing smaller kisses along your jaw and neck, cooing praises in your ear as her thrusts eased slightly. _“That’s my good girl, you did so well today.”_

Watching you moan and shudder for Natasha made her never want to let you go, never let another person get their hands on you - you were right, after all, she was going to make sure everyone knew that she was the only that could fuck you like this.

Your vision went white as she fucked you through the orgasm, the dildo emptying its milky cum-lube inside you until you were completely filled and leaking, refusing to let up her pace until its contents were emptied out.

“Fuck, Natasha - do you do this to all your personal assistants?” When she pulled out, it was a sight to behold, barely undressed, panting, and glistening in a light layer of sweat and your juices.

And all she did was smile as she stroked the leaking toy and admired her work, already eager for the next time she could see you like this again, “only the _one_ I like.”


End file.
